Tales of a Kitsune: Return of the Cosmos
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: After 100 years, Felix Floetry is now a Kitsune Guardian Who helps protect Equestria. all is good until an old enemy returns...


I have lived in Equestria for most of my life. When I first arrived here, I was often stared at and avoided for being different. Honestly, it was my first time seeing ponies in person. To be honest, I found them and their ways to be rather strange. But hey, that's what happens when you are forced to live amongst a culture that is far different than what you are used to.

My name is Felix Floetry. I am a 9 Tailed Celestial And fire Kitsune with the soul of the Fox God Inari and I live in Equestria. I have lived her for over 30 years now and I currently reside near the mountains of canterlot as a Tengoku Guardian. I help protect the northern borders. Once a week, princess Twilight pays me and my Wife visit and we all share a meal, share some stories and catch up on the current events.

On most days, I head over to the Everfree Forest to meditate and and Write Stories and poems. Sometimes I think the things that I write actually become their own little universes somewhere. When I make those trips to the Everfree, I am sometimes accompanied by my gorgeous Alicorn wife Daze. Daze and I met each other over 30 years ago, and Back then, she was a former student of Luna who studied a ton of magic in Canterlot then later became an emotional prisoner to Evil King Sombra. I rescued her from his spell and took her as my bride before she was granted the status as the Princess of Peace.

She has a long deep blue mane that she keeps in a bun with dark obsidian coat, adorable glasses and a blue and purple Gem Crystal cutie mark. I was just an incomplete Kasai (Fire) elemental Kitsune who was bonded with the Fox God Inari still back when we met and I was rather timid. It's funny, an Alicorn and a 9 Tailed Kitsune make an interesting and powerful couple. I guess It's safe to say that Daze and I are soulmates. We most certainly have very unique and highly gifted children as well. Twilight has been giving our children the foremost in elite magic education to further push their potentials!

Now that I have formally introduced myself, please allow me to tell you about the time one of my strongest adversaries tried to get his final revenge against me after I defeated him over a century ago...

It was just a normal day in the Canterlot mountains. My wife and I were preparing to meet with Princess Twilight in the Royal palace garden to have our weekly lunch gathering Next to the water fountain and garden statues as we as talk about current events and socialize.

Twilight started off the conversation with a smile as Spike joined them.

"Felix, Daze...it's always a delight to have you join my Friendship ambassador and I for lunch."

She said before taking a bite of the sandwich she had levitating in front of her via her magic.

I gave a polite Smiles since My mouth was full and trying to talk with food in your mouth is rude. Fortunately my lovely wife was there and spoke up for the both of us.

"Thank you your highness. Felix and I enjoy these lunch outings! We are honored to be considered your friends!"

Said Daze as she took a seat right next to me. I'm pretty damn tall for a fox but honestly, Kitsune can be as tall or as short as they desire. The last time I checked, I was around six and a half feet tall when just on four legs but I digress. Anyway, I noticed that Princess Twilight seemed a little troubled this afternoon and her aura seemed a little different than usual.

As my wife and Spike started to talk, I went over to Twilight to inquire what was the matter.

"is everything alright Miss Twilight?"

I asked with genuine concern. It had been a very long time since I've seen Princess Twilight this anxious. She then turned to me, leaned in and started whispering;

"It wouldn't be appropriate to discuss here. Meet me in the dream realm later this evening. I'll explain everything to you there."

I would be lying if I told you that what she said wasn't the least bit worrying. And after so many years of peace among the nations, this was indeed not a matter to take lightly. I nodded and sat next to Daze again so we could finish our lunch. Once finished, we said our goodbyes and Daze and I began making our trip home. While crossing the Canterlot valleys, Daze turned to me and said

"Felix, what did Twilight say to you back there?"

My tails twitched as The question caught me off guard.

"N-Nothing really. I'm sure there is nothing to be concerned about. It sure was a wonderful day and the Garden looked freshly landscaped."

I tried my best to deflect the conversation elsewhere but I could tell Daze wasn't buying my calm facade. She can always tell when something isn't right. I'm not sure if she has learned how to read Auras or if it is simply a mare's intuition, but lately she's been very quick to spot when something is worrying me. Perhaps I need to work on my poker face or something but I don't blame her for wanting to know. Perhaps I should have told her a lot sooner anyway.

Later that night when it was time for bed, I made sure that Daze fell asleep first. Not long after, I walked outside a good distance from the house and sat in meditation under the moonlight. It didn't take me long at all to enter the realm of dreams. Once there, I looked around a bit as I wasn't sure if Twilight had arrived there yet or not. I then felt my tails tingle as I began to feel Twilight's Aura approach me. She had a soft glow around her the entire time. When she reached my position, she spoke using her canterlot voice.

"GREETINGS MY ROYAL KITSUNE FRIEND! ARE YOU READY TO HEAR MY NEW?!"

After covering my ears I kindly reminded her that Kitsune ears are a bit sensitive and that it would be best to tone it down a few notches.

"O-Oops...my apologies. I guess some old habits really do die hard...it's something that Luna taught me about years ago..."

Said Twilight before clearing her throat.

"What I was trying to say was if you are ready to hear what is concerning me I will tell you now"

I spread out my tails and sat down in front of her, giving her my fullest attention as she began to continue.

"Over the past month, I have been feeling strange disturbances in the realm of dreams. At first I paid it no mind, thinking it was mainly just part of the dreams I was in. But then I started catching a glimpse of a strange figure that seems to follow me wherever I went until I exited the dreams. They're just two weeks ago, I started catching glimpses of a shadow that belongs to that entity. Except this time in the real world..."

Princess Twilight had a look of genuine fear in her eyes as she told me all of this. I've seen Twilight look concerned before, but I don't think I have ever seen the princess this scared before. It must really be something truly threatening in order to cause this kind of a reaction. To be honest, I was getting a little scared just hearing her describe it. Just when I thought ir couldn't get any worse, she told me that she saw him again just two months ago. This time, she had a clear view of what was following her and told me something we had encountered before many years ago. I asked if it was The Baku creature again, but she said no. It was much worse than that... It was the Malicious Alicorn stallion Named Eternal Cosmos.

My heart Sank into my stomach as she uttered that dreadful name. It had been well over 30 years since I last fought that Evil Pony and I almost died during the battle if it wasn't for my close friend foxy. But still, I was in shock at hearing that he's returned.

"Eternal cosmos!?" I said to Twilight in disbelief as I quickly stood up baring my fangs at the sound of that name.

She nodded slowly and let out a soft sigh. My Tails began to shake violently as I tried to keep my composure.

"How did he return? I thought foxy killed him at Ghastly Gorge! He was impaled on some jagged rocks!" At this point I could no longer hold my composure. Twilight tried her best to calm me down.

"Felix please remain calm. I am just as puzzled as You Are. If he is truly back then... I'm afraid that Cadence, Flurry Heart I, As well as any other Alicorn in Equestria, are now at serious risk... including..."

Twilight stopped herself short but I knew exactly what she was about to say next

"My wife..."

My lips began to quiver as I spoke those words. When Eternal Cosmos first attacksd Equestria, he was hunting down all of the other Alicorns. He claimed that he was the most powerful Pony in the world and deemed all of the other Alicorns, including the princesses, as being unfit to wield Their magic. After incapacitating The three princesses, he kidnapped the mane 6 in order to lure out Twilight Sparkle. Star Swirl the bearded recommended that she take me and my Gifox Friend Foxy along with her. The hope was since Cosmos knew nothing about Fox magic, it would give us the upper paw. And it did...at least we thought it did...

My fear didn't stem from lack of strength. After all, I grew much stronger since our first encounter. What really had me worried is the fact that my wife was an Alicorn and he may very well see her as his next target. I can't bare the thought of anypony harming my precious Dazey. Deep down I was praying that Twilight was mistaken about this. She patted me on the shoulder and said

"Try not to get too upset. He hasn't made a move yet and doing something now would just be going in blind. I didn't tell my friends yet because I don't want to them to be distracted by anxiety over me. For now, what we discussed here stays between us. Got it?"

I narrowed my eyes and nodded with the utmost reluctance. After agreeing to keep it secret for the time being, I returned to the real world and walked to me and my wife's bedroom. Daze was still fast asleep and she looked very peaceful. There was simply no way I could sleep after hearing such disturbing news so I returned outside and went to stand watch over the northern Equestrian border. It was particularly dark that night so I summoned some Green flaming will-o'-wisps to light my veiw. After 2 hours I took out my old trusty Writing journal and started to write some poetry.

Writing has always been my source of relaxation and whenever I feel anxious about anything, I express my thoughts through poetry or a short story. I continued to write peacefully until sunrise when I snuck back to bed before my wife woke up. The next day was pretty uneventful for the most part, but the words that Twilight spoke the previous night still bothered me and Daze could tell that something was weighing on my mind.

"Feelie... (That's her nickname for me) is there something the matter? You seem to be acting a little strange since yesterday..." Said Daze with valid concern in her voice.

"N-Nothing is wrong" I responded. "I'm just really tired. I didn't sleep so well last night must have been something I ate haha..."

I felt horrible for having to lie to my wife, but honestly what else could I do at this point. It would have been much worse to have her fear for her life over some mad pony that wishes for nothing more than the genocide of all other Alicorns and the enslavement of equestria. Besides, I couldn't Confirm if he was actually back or not at that point...

Throughout the day tho, I started to notice a strange Aura that seemed to feel just out of reach the whole time. It was both familiar yet different at the same time. I did my best to ignore it a threw myself into some rigorous Magic training and Ki focusing. I spent most of the day working on different Elemental spells as well as manipulating the length of each of my 9 tails. Before I knew it, it was Nighttime again and Daze and I ate a nice dinner. Just as we were heading to bed however...I felt it again... This time...it was unmistakable.

I stopped in my tracks and told my wife to get in the bedroom and Close the door and windows. She asked me why but I just told her to trust me as I turned and headed to the front door. I stepped into the cold dark Night and looked around.

"Show yourself! I know you are here! There is no use in trying to keep hidden, I know your Aura! Come and face me Cosmos!" I started growling as my ki started radiating from my body.

After a few moments...He stepped out of the shadows... My growls grew more intense as Eternal Cosmos finally Revealed himself. His silver coat glistened as the moonlight struck it and his dark mane blew in the breeze gently brushing against his long pointy horn. He stretched his larg wings that that had deep purple feather tips like the color of his piercing eyes. One of his wings still had the scars of our first battle in the past. After about 5 minutes of silently staring at me with an icy scowl he finally spoke, albeit a Little condescendingly.

"Greetings lesser creature...I See that you have changed a bit since we last met..."

His words infuriated me to the point of rage.

"And I see you haven't changed at all, Cosmos! Cut the crap, I know exactly why you came here!" My Tails started to fray and flames stared coming from my mouth as I spoke.

"If you so much as try to lay one filthy hoof on my precious wife... You'll be begging for the sweet relief of death by the time I'm done with you!"

At this point I was completely seeing red as my protective instincts went into overdrive. Eternal Cosmos simply laughed and said to me

"I shall come for her in due time. I have learned much about Fox magic since our last encounter. If you think you will fair easily against me this time, you are sadly mistaken."

In response I said,

"Care to press your luck tonight? I just sharpened my claws..."

Cosmos shook his head and simply said

"I'll be biding my time for now. I'll return when the time is right."

With that he flew up into the air and towards the moonlight, disappearing from veiw. I rushed back inside and hugged Daze tightly. I then told her everything that happened. I don't know exactly what that veil pone has in store, but whatever it is, I'll be ready for him...

-END OF CHAPTER-


End file.
